Mending Glass Hearts
by Orla
Summary: Ukyo receives a letter from Ranma that sends her into deep depression. Meanwhile Ryoga is struggling with his own emotions. When the lost boy and the okonomiyaki chef meet again they band together for a different sort of scheme: mending their own hearts.


Ranma 1/2: Mending Glass Hearts

by Orla

Disclaimer:

Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns all these wonderful characters! I beg her pardon for having the temerity to use them

* * *

This story takes place one year after the last volume of the Ranma 1/2 manga.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji yawned as she entered into the main area of her okonomiyaki restaurant. Some days she did not want to get out of bed and work. Maybe it was time for another vacation, she hardly seemed to get any rest these days, even without the added drag of schoolwork now she'd graduated from Furinkan High. 

"Good morning, Ukyo-sama!" Konatsu, her faithful 'waitress', bounced up to her, a big smile on his bishonen face. "It's such a lovely day!"

Ukyo sighed. "Konatsu, after that big private party last night I don't know how you can be so chirpy. I had enough trouble just getting out of bed this morning!" She stretched and moved over to the grill. With the speed born from years of practice she soon had the grill ready for the morning crowd. "That's it, no more late-night private functions here! I like my sleep."

"But you made such a good profit, Ukyo-sama!"

Ukyo had to agree. "Okay, maybe just one a month then." she qualified.

Turning away from the grill Ukyo noticed the letter lying on the bench. "The mail is early this morning." she said as she picked it up.

"It was hand-delivered, Ukyo-sama," said Konatsu as he began to wipe down the tables. "Just slipped under the door."

"Hmmm." Ukyo opened the plain envelope. Her expression changed swiftly upon seeing the letter inside. Konatsu hurried over when he saw her worried frown.

"Ukyo-sama? Bad news?"

"It's from... Ran-Chan." said Ukyo as she began to read.

_'Ucchan,_

_Hey, so, there's no easy way to say this and I don't have much time, but I wanted to let you know because, well, you are my friend and I owe you an explanation after what Pops did all those years ago. _

_By the time you read this, Akane and I will be married. We decided that we had to elope (and yeah, it was a mutual decision, Ucchan, she didn't force me or nothing) because there are just too many people who would try and disrupt the ceremony again and this time someone I cared about could get seriously hurt. So we decided this was the best option, even though Mom and Pops and Mr Tendo are going to be seriously pissed not to host a formal wedding, but we're hoping they'll be too happy and anyway we'll come back when everyone calms down.'_

"Oh my God." Ukyo gasped and sat down on the floor with a thud as her legs gave out beneath her. "Oh my God."

_'I'm really sorry, Ucchan, I know how you feel about me, but I don't feel that way. You're my oldest childhood friend and I'm hoping you'll continue being my friend after this, although Akane says I shouldn't be too hopeful. I hope she's wrong. Don't be sad, okay, Ucchan? _

_Your friend, Ran-chan'_

Ukyo was very, very still and very, very quiet. Wide-eyed and worried, Konatsu cautiously moved over to her side. "Ukyo-sama, are you alright?"

Ukyo's response was to start screaming.

* * *

"Thank you for eating at, Ucchan's Okonomiyaki! Have a nice day!" Konatsu said farewell to the departing customers with a bow and a big smile. He then cleared the plates before hurrying back to the grill to prep it for the next order. 

"So, where's your boss, Konatsu-san?" asked one of the regulars. "On holiday?"

Konatsu sighed. "No, Akira-san. She's not been feeling very well these past couple of days."

"That's too bad." the old man said as he departed. "Give Kuonji-san my regards."

"Certainly, Akira-san!" Konatsu promised. Then he sighed again and looked up at the ceiling with worried eyes.

Once she had stopped screaming after receiving Ranma Saotome's letter two days ago, Ukyo had gone straight up to her room and closed the door. She hadn't come out since. At first Konatsu could hear her crying and crying, but now there was just silence - unless he tried to open the door to see if she was alright, then she snarled at him to get lost. She ate sparingly, although Konatsu had spent almost all his savings on delicious meals. Nothing seemed to rouse her out of this depressed state, not even when Konatsu reported (through the door) that custom was dwindling at Ucchan's.

"What am I going to do?" he moaned aloud.

"Get back to your work!"

The voice behind him caused Konatsu to whirl around so fast that he nearly tripped over the hem of his kimono.

"U-Ukyo-sama!"

She stood in the doorway, her face pale, but composed. Her hair was drawn back in a simple ponytail and she was no longer dressed in her traditional chef's outfit. Instead she wore a dark green shirt and jeans.

"Ukyo-sama!" repeated Konatsu; with tears pouring down his face he leapt forward to embrace her. Ukyo didn't duck out of the way or shove him aside as she usually did, but accepted his hug and returned it.

"I'm okay, Konatsu." she said softly. "I'm sorry for making you worry. You've been very good to me and I don't deserve a friend like you."

Konatsu pulled away and looked at her. "Why the clothing change, Ukyo-sama? What are you going to do... about... well..." he was reluctant to name names in fear of sending her back into a slump.

Ukyo smiled sadly. "About Ranma? Nothing. There's nothing I can do except the very thing he told me to do - get on with my life and learn to love him as a friend," she didn't mention the reason she wasn't wearing her chef's outfit was because it was the clothing Ranma always said she looked best in.

Konatsu looked at her with doubtful eyes. He didn't think it was going to be that easy, you couldn't just stop loving someone suddenly. He certainly didn't know if he could do it. Ukyo challenged his doubt with a fierce, proud stare.

"I'm not going to let this rule my life." she insisted and walked over to the grill. "Now hand me that apron and start pulling in customers!"

"Yes, boss!"

Ukyo turned to the grill and began to mix the okonomiyaki ingredients with a passion. She was determined to work through the pain in my heart and if she had to work until she dropped to forget, then so be it!

* * *

Ryoga Hibiki stared at the flecks of tea-leaves floating in his near empty cup. He idly recalled the snippets of girlish gossip he'd heard whilst around Akane. 'Tea leaves can tell you the future'. He wondered what the leaves would tell him if a)he believed in that sort of thing, and b)if he knew how to read tea leaves. Would it be a happy future? Knowing his luck he was doubtful. 

"Ryoga-kun? Would you like more tea?" a gentle, feminine voice broke through his abstracted thoughts.

Ryoga looked over at the girl who had asked him the question. She sat on the couch, some knitting in her hands, a look of caring enquiry on her pretty face. He shook his head.

"No, Akari-san. I'm fine. Thank you."

Akari Unryuu smiled sweetly and turned her attention back to her knitting. Ryoga put down his cup and clasping his hands together, tried to relax.

He couldn't. He felt odd... restless.

He's been at the Unryuu's for at least five months, the longest he'd been in one place for one time and it was beginning to wear on him. At first he'd been happy. It was nice to know where he was every morning and to help with everyday chores, even if that did mean looking after sumo pigs.

Pigs. Ryoga suppressed a shudder. His dislike of being around them was not going away. He looked over at Akari again and at the huge pig sleeping beside her. Katsunishiki. Akari's prize sumo pig. He went everywhere with her.

Stop it! Ryoga mentally berated himself. How can you complain when you are with a girl who loves you? You should be grateful!

Akari was everything he had imagined a girl should be. She was sweet, kind, pretty and patient. She didn't care about his bad sense of direction. She knew about his curse and still wanted him. She was agreeable to all his suggestions and adored him openly. He would be a fool not to appreciate her.

But Ryoga Hibiki couldn't help feeling smothered.

He also couldn't stop thinking about Nerima and the crazy things that went on there. His battles with Ranma Saotome and loving Akane Tendo...

Was that the problem? Was he still in love with Akane? His heart had shattered when he realised that she loved Ranma, despite Akari's presence, and he didn't think all the pieces were back in place.

Ryoga looked over at Akari. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Look Ryoga-kun, it's nearly finished!" she held up the sweater she was knitting. For him. It was yellow and had motifs of little black pigs all over it.

Ryoga smiled weakly. "It's nice, Akari-san."

Pigs, pigs, pigs. Akari loved pigs. She loved Ryoga and she loved his curse form. She wanted to spend her life with Ryoga and her sumo pigs. Ryoga, however, hadn't been that fond of them before he was cursed, and afterwards he had hated turning into a pig. He hated himself for using the curse to get close to Akane and for making his already miserable life much worse. How could he spend the rest of his life at this country house looking after pigs? Did he really love Akari that much or was he just using her as a balm to his wounded heart?

So many questions and Ryoga knew he had to resolve them before he could make any kind of commitment to Akari. To continue on this way was unfair to her and unfair to him.

"Akari-san?"

"Yes, Ryoga-kun?"

"I have to go back to Nerima for a while."

Akari's eyes went big and worried. "Why, Ryoga-kun?"

Ryoga looked away from her. "I... I need to talk to Ranma about some things." And to see Akane-san just once more, to be completely sure of my feelings.

Akari sighed. "When will you come back?" she asked in a small voice.

"As soon as I can," Ryoga promised. Although that could mean anything from two weeks to six months given his sense of direction.

"I'll wait for you," Akari smiled bravely. "And by the time you return I'll have finished your sweater."

Ryoga tried to picture himself wearing the sweater, and failed utterly. "Ah, right," he said. "Well, I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Two months later Ryoga stood at the gates of Furinkan High School. 

"Finally." he muttered. "How did I end up taking that detour to Korea?"

Some questions could never be answered and this was one of them. Ryoga adjusted his large backpack and started down the street that he hoped would lead him to the Tendo Dojo. As he passed through the shopping district he caught the eye of one weekend shopper.

"Ryoga Hibiki!"

Ryoga turned and saw a young woman running over to him. His heart leapt with joy briefly, then sank when he realised that this was not Akane.

"Hello Ukyo." he said politely.

Ryoga frowned slightly. There was something different about Ukyo. She was no longer dressed in her usual chef's outfit. She was thinner and there was a hint of strain around her eyes and mouth. Her naturally pretty face was adorned with make-up, something he had never noticed her use before.

Ukyo smiled at him and even her smile had changed from positive to sad.

"Hi Ryoga. Did you come to Nerima intentionally or were you just passing through?"

"Intentionally." Ryoga said. "Can you, um, take me to the Tendo Dojo?"

Ukyo's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Well, you might find this hard to believe." said Ryoga. "But I want to talk to Ranma, talk, not fight."

"You won't be able to do that, sugar." Ukyo said. "Ranma isn't there."

"Oh." Ryoga concluded that Ranma was on a training trip. Perhaps that was good thing. "Okay, well, I need to talk to... Akane-san as well."

"She isn't there either." said Ukyo. She gave him an odd look. "Didn't they let you know?"

"Know what?" Ryoga asked. Worry began to surge through him. Had something happened to Akane and Ranma? Was Akane hurt? "What happened Ukyo?!"

Ukyo noticed his tone of urgent worry, and felt it too as his strong fingers gripped her arms. "Ow! Ryoga, stop panicking! I'll tell you everything." She pulled away and rubbed her arms. "I can see why no one mentioned anything to you though. Do you always have to overreact?"

"Ukyo," Ryoga growled. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay." Ukyo looked around and saw they were attracting quite a bit of attention. "Look, come back to Ucchan's with me. At least you can get excited in private there," she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street.

Ryoga allowed himself to be towed along, his mind whirling with horrible possibilities.

"Welcome!" Konatsu caroled as the door to Ucchan's opened. "Oh hi, Ukyo-sama! And Hibiki-san."

"Hi, Konatsu." said Ukyo. She glanced around. "No customers?"

"No. it's been quite quiet for the past ten minutes," apologized Konatsu.

"Good." said Ukyo totally flabbergasting her employee. "Can you put up the private party sign and then, um, take a lunch break?"

"Yes," Konatsu slid a glance at Ryoga who was seated at the grill. He noticed that Ryoga looked extremely worried and wondered if Ukyo had told him about Ranma and Akane.

As soon as Konatsu had gone, Ukyo began to cook some okonomiyaki. She hoped that having food would stop Ryoga from overreacting too much, although she realised with a fatalistic sigh that this was probably unlikely.

Ryoga fidgeted on his stool, very impatient but not wanting to anger the chef by pressing her before she was ready. "Ukyo..." he began.

Ukyo took a deep breath and let the words go without any cushioning. "Ranma and Akane eloped two months ago and they haven't returned yet."

There was a long, terrible silence.

"Uh... Ryoga?"

CRACK!

The sound of Ryoga's heart shattering again was almost audible. Or perhaps that was the plate in his hands.

"NNNNOOOOOOO!!" A green glow began to emit from his body as he hunched up on the stool, tears streaming from his eyes. "No! No! NO!"

Ukyo blinked. Wow, this is the same way I reacted. Except for one thing. She watched in alarm as the glow deepened. He's a lot more dangerous than I am!

"Shi..." Ryoga began to release his unhappiness, no longer caring where he was.

CLANG!

His shi shi hokodan defused by the sudden application of Ukyo's spatula to his head, Ryoga tumbled off the stool, his eyes glazed. "Ooooh... stars." he mumbled before passing out.

Ukyo sighed. "That was scary."

Predictably Ryoga recovered a minute later and leapt to his feet, glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"You nearly shi shi hokodaned my restaurant you idiot!"

Ryoga blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... sorry," he mumbled sheepishly.

Ukyo sighed. "Forget it." she said. "I didn't react much better when I got Ranma's letter."

Ranma. She had said 'Ranma', not 'Ranchan'. Ryoga saw the sharp pain in her eyes and knew that Ukyo had not completely conquered her own feelings of anguish. A mixture of anger and sadness directed at Ranma welled up within him and he forcibly suppressed it. "S-so, how did everyone else react?" he managed to ask.

Ukyo seemed only too willing to reveal the events of the past two months. He listened in dull silence as she talked, barely absorbing the news.

"Well, as you can expect, everyone was really shocked. Mr and Mrs Saotome and Mr Tendo were happy in the end, but kinda annoyed and sad that Ranma and Akane felt they had to elope. I think they're planning an elaborate ceremony when they get back. Mrs Saotome has managed to get Happosai under control. No one knows how she did this, not even Nabiki, but I'd bet it has something to do with that big sword of hers! Nabiki thinks Ranma and Akane did the right thing. Kasumi was shocked, well, as shocked as she can be. But one good thing came out of it for her, Dr Tofu finally managed to stay

coherant enough to ask her to marry him! They're engaged now. Shampoo and Cologne were very angry and I'll bet they've got something in mind for when Ranma and Akane return. Mousse has returned to China, he finally got fed up. Kuno was upset about the loss of Akane, but he was ecstatic that 'the pig-tailed girl' was now free. Of course, he can't find her! Kodachi is very depressed and is making life very difficult for the other Kunos!" Ukyo finished her spiel with a little sigh and roll of her eyes.

Ryoga blinked. "So, life as normal, yeah?"

Ukyo snorted. "Yeah, without the main players!" she then looked curiously at Ryoga. "But I thought you had settled everything Ryoga. Don't you have a girlfriend now, umm, what was her name?"

"Akari." said Ryoga with a small sigh. "Her name's Akari and she raises sumo pigs."

"That's... nice."

"Yes, isn't it." said Ryoga with a trace of bitterness. "She's everything I've ever dreamed of in a girl - sweet, pretty and patient."

Ukyo thought Akari sounded almost too good to be true, but she wisely kept her opinions to herself. "So, what's the problem?"

Ryoga stared at her. "Problem? What do you mean?" he asked evasively.

"Oh come on." Ukyo rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't be here looking for Ranma and Akane if everything was fine! There must be a problem!"

Ryoga fidgeted. "Well, ummm..."

Ukyo came around and sat beside him. She touched his arm gently.

"C'mon, sugar. Tell me. I know I'm not Ranma or Akane, but just use me as your sounding board if you like."

Ryoga looked down at his hands for a long time. Then he lifted his head. "I... Well, the problem is that..." his shoulders slumped. "I hate pigs."

"Oh." said Ukyo. "And she raises them, I can see this being a problem."

"Well, no... I guess I don't really hate pigs, I just really don't care about them, I especially hate being a pig," Ryoga was so depressed that he didn't realize he'd just blurted out his dark secret.

"You hate..." Ukyo's confused query trailed off as she realised what Ryoga had just told her. He hated being a pig? But he wasn't a pig, he was human! Unless… the image of Akane holding a little black pig in her arms came to mind, a little piglet with a yellow and black bandanna around its neck, which just happened to be the same as the one currently on Ryoga's head! Her jaw dropped as the pieces of the puzzle suddenly slotted together. "P-chan… you… P-chan… Akane-chan's pet pig…"

Ryoga looked at her wildly, suddenly realizing what he'd said and the danger he was in. "I- I- I'm sorry!" he stuttered as her expression darkened.

WHAP!

For the second time Ryoga tumbled off his stool as Ukyo favoured him with a backhanded slap.

"You JACKASS!!!" she cried. "All this time and you never told me???"

Ryoga stood up. "I was ashamed!" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll just bet you were!" growled Ukyo. She slapped her forehead. "Oh God! There I was, trying to get you and Akane together and you were her pet pig at the time! No wonder Ranma used to pick on 'P-chan'!"

"I never meant… I didn't…"

"And you called Ranma a pervert!" Ukyo had her hands on her hips now and was glaring fiercely. "You were sleeping in Akane's BED!"

Ryoga wilted under her fiery scowl. "I never looked!" he cried desperately. "I tried to protect her honour! I swear it! I just wanted to be near her, in any way I could!"

Ukyo folded her arms and pursed her lips. "Really…"

Radiating shame and gloom, Ryoga picked up his pack. She obviously hated him now, not that it was any surprise. "I'll go." he said. "My deepest apologies, Ukyo. Thank you for the okonomiyaki." he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ukyo called out halting his steps. "Where are you going?"

Ryoga turned back to her, frowning slightly. "I didn't think you wanted to know me anymore." he said with a sigh. "After all, I turn into a pig and you think I'm a pervert."

"Oh Ryoga! You idiot!" Ukyo sighed, shaking her head. "Really it doesn't matter now, and I know enough about you to tell that you're not a pervert – intentionally at least. I was just surprised and annoyed that you didn't tell me. It's the kind of thing you like to know when you're playing matchmaker." she patted the stool. "C'mon, sit down and stop being so dramatic."

"I am not dramatic!" Ryoga grumbled, but he reseated himself anyway with hope dawning in his eyes. She really wasn't disgusted?

"Okay." said Ukyo. "To continue, you are having problems with Akari because she loves pigs and you hate being one." She looked sharply at Ryoga. "Does Akari know about your curse?"

"Yes." said Ryoga. "She thinks it's great."

"Hmmm... I suppose a pig-lover would." Ukyo drummed her fingers on the counter. "But the 'problem' must be more than that, Ryoga."

He leaned on the counter, head hanging. "I really don't know." he confessed.

Ukyo gave him a long considering look and then fished out a bottle of sake and some cups. "Here." She said handing him a full cup. "Sometimes this stuff helps you loosen the old tongue."

Ryoga looked at the cup and then slugged it back. The sake immediately warmed his whole body as it surged through his system and he shook his head. "ah..." he cleared his throat. "I felt I had to come back to Nerima to be sure." he said.

"Sure of your feelings for Akari?" Ukyo took a sip of sake.

"Yeah. I was feeling... boxed in." Ryoga gulped down some more sake. "Ukyo, she's knitting me a sweater for God's sake! With black pigs on it! I... hey, stop laughing!"

Ukyo wiped her eyes. "Sorry, but the image was a bit too much!"

Ryoga couldn't help but smile. "Yeah well, I should be grateful I suppose." he lapsed back into his melancholy mood. "In Akari I've got all I wanted and I'm not satisfied. Damnit!" he burst out. "What's wrong with me?!"

Ukyo fiddled with her sake cup. "Maybe it's only what you thought you wanted." she suggested. "Maybe that's why you came back to Nerima. To clear your head."

Ryoga looked at her in the dimming light. "Maybe." he conceded.

For a long time they sat in silence. The evening darkened and the restaurant was almost dark with the exception of the slight light above the grill. Neither Ukyo nor Ryoga moved to illuminate the place however, at this point both preferred the darkness. Finally Ukyo broke the silence.

"Do you really want to get away, Ryoga?"

His head moved in a small nod. Ukyo took a deep breath. "I'd been thinking about taking a holiday for quite a few days and also combine this with getting Ranma the best wedding present ever."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking of going to China." announced Ukyo. "To Jusenkyo and getting some of the water of the spring of drowned man."

Ryoga tensed, then he slumped back. "Forget it. There is no more Jusenkyo. The waters merged during the battle with Saffron."

"I know." said Ukyo. "But I talked to the Guide and his daughter, Plum. They told me that when the water drained away there was enough of each original spring left – and they are all exactly as they were."

Ryoga took several deep breaths. "To be cured..." he murmured. "I'd lost all hope."

"So why not come with me to China?" Ukyo suggested almost desperately. "You'd get to Jusenkyo without getting lost and get cured, that would be one of your troubles out of the way for a start. And I..." her voice faltered. "I'd like the company."

Ryoga looked at her curiously, "Why me?" he asked. "Why not Konatsu?"

Ukyo smiled slightly. "Someone has to keep this place going! I'm not losing custom if I can help it. Besides," she shrugged. "You won't misinterpret my intentions like poor Konatsu will."

"Hn." Ryoga continued to look at her, studying her face in the dim light. He saw the hollows in her cheeks and the shadows under her eyes, the thinness of her wrists and the lurking tears in the depths of her once cheerful eyes. Ukyo needed someone to help her and he was sure that not many could, not even devoted Konatsu who loved her so much. Was he the right person? She was offering the most tempting of bribe and he'd be a fool to pass up such an opportunity.

Ryoga reached out and took her small wrist in his large hand. "I'll come." he said. "But you have to do something."

"What?" Ukyo frowned. Surely he wasn't making demands when she was dangling Jusenkyo in front of him.

"You need to eat." he said gently.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ukyo stared around her with wide eyes as she kept very close to Ryoga while they pushed through the sea of people at Beijing airport. 

"So big..." she murmured.

"What?" Ryoga looked down at her, his arm automatically moving as if to go around her shoulders to reassure her, but then he thought better of it. Ukyo might not welcome such a gesture

Ukyo shook her head. "Nothing." she said. "Where do we pick up the packs?"

"The sixteenth baggage claim." he answered.

"Sixteenth?" Ukyo squeaked. She looked up at the confusing mass of signs. "I think that's to the right."

"You think?"

"Hey, I can't read Chinese or very much English!"

"What were they teaching you at Furinkan?" Ryoga wondered as they pushed towards the claim area.

"How to avoid Miss Hinako's draining and the principal's exploding coconuts." Ukyo replied seriously.

Finally they reached the sixteenth claim and were lucky enough to grab their bags quite quickly. After struggling though the crowd (Ryoga resisting the urge to use the shi shi hokodan) they found themselves in the shopping area of the airport.

"Oh good!" said Ryoga. He pointed at a burger restaurant. "I'm starving, let's get some lunch."

"Yuck." said Ukyo as they went over. Her feelings as a chef were revolted. "Reconstituted food, how wonderful."

She sat down at a window booth and waited as Ryoga got the food, He managed to get to her without any mishaps, the table was in his direct line of sight after all, and placed a tray laden with a hamburger, chips and a drink in front of her. Ukyo looked at the food and sighed.

"Ryoga, I'm really not that hungry." she said.

Ryoga gave her a sharp look and Ukyo sighed again and picked up a chip. With effort she chewed and swallowed it, fighting the gag reflex that had almost become automatic.

"It's nice to get off that tin box." Ryoga said as he ate heartily. His taste buds were not as picky as Ukyo's. "I hate aeroplanes."

"I thought you said this was the first time you'd ever been on one." said Ukyo as she forced down another chip.

"Yes, I've always walked everywhere else - or taken a boat."

"Oh." Ukyo took a gulp of her cola. "So, have you been to Beijing before?"

"Yes, about..." Ryoga thought for a moment. "Four, no, five times. It's not bad I guess."

"The airport is so big." Ukyo looked out of the window at the frantic bustle. "So confusing." she toyed with her straw and looked sullenly at the food. "I can't eat this." She stated.

"Sure you can." Ryoga encouraged her. "It's not that bad." he saw her uncooperative expression and threw his hamburger down. "Fine." he said standing up. "Let's go home."

Ukyo stared up at him. "No... I... what?"

Ryoga leaned on the table and placed his face close to hers. "I'm not tramping around China watching you starve yourself for Ranma!"

Ukyo gasped. "I'm not!" she protested. "I just... I haven't been able to eat much, that's all. I've felt so miserable... I..." a sob worked its way out of her throat.

Ryoga crumbled as tears worked their way down her cheeks. She really needed comfort now and he couldn't sit back watching her suffer. Ignoring the stares from the other customers he quickly sat beside her and nervously, fearing for his life should she object or if his nose started bleeding, he put an arm around her and drew her to him. Ukyo felt the gentle pressure and allowed herself to be drawn into his embrace. Through her slight indignation and her tears it felt good and she buried her head in the hollow of Ryoga's shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Ryoga murmured. "I didn't mean... it just makes me so mad to see you wasting away like this."

Ukyo sniffled. "Ranma said I was strong, I'm not. I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore, not after those two days when I sat in my room and bawled my eyes out." She choked. "But I'm so unhappy, Ryoga. I've lost him! I've lost the most important thing in my life!"

"What about your cooking?" he said rocking her gently. "You have that."

Ukyo made a sound much like a strangled scream and thumped his chest. "Jackass! Okonomiyaki can't love you back! It can't hold you and comfort you!"

"True, but there are still important things in your life, you can't deny that."

"Maybe…"

After a little more sniffling, her face pressed against his body, Ukyo finally pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. Ryoga watched her anxiously as she tidied her mussed hair. Once she was groomed, Ukyo picked up the burger and unwrapped it. With a determined look on her face she took a big bite and began to chew. Ryoga smiled as she swallowed, wincing.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" he said.

Ukyo grimaced. "Terrible." she said. "But if I am going to heal, then you're right. I have to eat and take care of myself, yeah?"

Ryoga nodded affirmation. Ukyo reached out to grab his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks, Ryoga."

* * *

"Isn't this that square where they shot all those students?" 

"Uh huh... Tian'anmen Square. Terrible."

"Please don't tell me you were there, Ryoga."

"Okay, Ukyo. I won't tell you."

"Argh! You were there!"

"I said I wasn't going to tell you. Look, there's a good restaurant down this street."

"Hey, I'm totally stuffed from those dumplings you force fed me!"

* * *

"Now this is what I call a palace!" Ukyo stated. 

Ryoga glanced around the gardens and pavilions of the Summer Palace. "It's... very pretty."

Ukyo sighed. "It must've been so elegant in the old days." she said dreamily.

Ryoga shot her a startled look. Sometimes he forgot that both he and Ukyo had only just reached eighteen and it was strange to hear her talk like most ordinary teenage girls. After all his lonely wandering he knew he was more serious than most guys his age and then there was his ineptness with the opposite sex. Ukyo also had to act more mature for her age, especially with the responsibility of running a business and with what she must have through during her search for Ranma. Ryoga could only speculate how hard it had been for her to act as a boy. Perhaps they had more in common than he previously thought.

* * *

"No. No!" 

"Ryoga, why are you so reluctant?" Ukyo asked petulantly. "We can't come to Beijing and not see the Forbidden City!"

Ryoga's face was flushed. "Look, can't we just get going on to Jusenkyo? We've already had two days in Beijing."

Ukyo growled. "Ryoga Hibiki! This is not just a zip in and zip out trip! I told you that this is my holiday! Jusenkyo's not going anywhere, we've got plenty of time."

Ryoga saw he was not going to win this one (not that he'd won any, but he was inept when dealing with members of the opposite sex). Besides, he couldn't very well wander off and do something by himself, he'd probably end up in Siberia.

"Alright, alright." he grumbled. "Let's go."

Ukyo squealed with delight and dragged him up to the gates. After paying for the tickets they went inside. Ukyo gazed wide-eyed as they wandered around. "Forget what I said about the Summer Palace." she murmured. "This place beats it hollow!"

"Well it is essentially a city within a city." Ryoga said. "It's very big and very complex, damn it."

Ukyo glanced at him. "You got lost in here once didn't you? That's why you didn't want to come."

Ryoga thought about denying her guess, but he knew his glum expression had already given him away. "Yeah, I got lost, twice. It took me days to find the exit. Pity I didn't know the Shi Shi Hokodan then."

She thumped his arm. "How could you even think of damaging this place?"

"Believe me, when you've been wandering around the same place for two weeks you feel like doing alot of property damage."

* * *

Ryoga leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the feeling of being very full. 

"That's gotta be the best Yum Char I've had in a while." he said happily.

Ukyo polished off the last spring roll and grinned. "I have to hand it to you, this place was worth all the searching."

Ryoga watched her lick her fingers and nodded. "See, even I can be right once in a while."

Ukyo laughed and sipped her tea. She watched Ryoga close his eyes and sigh in satisfaction. He looked very cute with that pleased smile on his face, which was such a rare expression that she could count the number of times she'd seen it on one hand. Ukyo congratulated herself for convincing him to come, He'd been a good traveling companion. Thanks to Ryoga's experiences, Ukyo's first time out of Japan had been nothing but pleasant and that had been just what she needed.

Ukyo held out her hands and looked at her wrists. After a week of eating heaps of good food she was beginning to regain the weight she's lost over the past two months.

Ryoga was right, she had pined for Ranma and it was so stupid when Ranma made his decision and she wasn't likely to win him back by making a fool of herself. If anything, she would earn his contempt. Ukyo nodded to herself. When she got back to Nerima she'd be good and make nice to Akane and Ranma when they got back. Besides, Ranma would be thrilled when she gave him the nannichuan water. She ruefully reflected that if she was Shampoo, she would take advantage of his desire for it, but she wasn't Shampoo and even thinking about it was unworthy of her.

* * *

Ryoga shivered slightly as the mist touched his skin. It had been a long time since he had seen this place and after this visit he hoped that he never would see it again. 

"Jusenkyo." Ukyo murmured beside him. "After hearing about it so many times I finally get to see it."

"Yeah, well, watch it." said Ryoga. "Jusenkyo may look peaceful enough but it's a really dangerous place."

Ukyo shot him an annoyed glance. "I know that." She said sharply. "I've been around you, Ranma and all the others long enough to know not to do anything silly like wash my face or bathe here."

"Nihao. Ukyo Kuonji?" a short young Chinese girl with a pretty flower in her braided hair came out of the mist and stood before them.

"That's right." said Ukyo.

"Hello, Plum." said Ryoga recognising the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter. "How are you?"

"Plum very good, thank you." said Plum. "You one cursed with pig form, Plum remember."

"Yes." Ryoga admitted reluctantly. He was glad Ukyo already knew about his curse now. He could only imagine the disaster if she learned about it here and expressed her rage by booting him into a spring.

"Aiyaa... Father tell how he nearly eat you one time!" Plum giggled.

There was a muffled snort of laughter from Ukyo, Ryoga glared at her. "Hey!" he cried. "It wasn't funny! How would you like to have be flung into a pot of boiling water?"

"Hehehahahahe..." Ukyo couldn't hold it in and collapsed into giggles. Plum looked rather pleased with herself. Ryoga just looked offended.

"Nihao?" the portly figure of the Jusenkyo guide approached. "Aiyaa, Plum bad girl! You tease customers?"

"No." Ukyo pulled herself together. "It's alright. Hello, Guide-san, I'm Ukyo Kuonji - we spoke on the phone a week ago remember?"

"Yes, yes." The Guide nodded. "You want to take some of Nannichuan with you?"

"Yes, and my friend here," Ukyo indicated Ryoga. "Needs to use it too."

The Guide looked at Ryoga. "Ah yes, one cursed with pig form," he chuckled. "Remember almost cooked..."

"We know, we know!" Ryoga cried. "You almost made me into sweet and sour pork (stop laughing Ukyo!), can we please move past that?!"

The Guide nodded and motioned them forward. "You lucky you come now." he said as they moved into the springs area. "Chinese government closing Jusenkyo tomorrow."

"Whhhaaat???" Ryoga felt a chill pass through him as he realised his near escape. Ukyo looked a bit stunned too.

"Too dangerous government say, too many outside people get cursed." Guide explained as they walked. "Oh, watch step there. Is spring of drowned caterpillar."

"Caterpillar?" Ukyo's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes." piped up Plum. "Very tragic story of caterpillar who drown there four days ago."

"You dropped it in right?" Ukyo said wryly.

Plum blushed. "Ummm... yes."

The guide led them through the springs naming a few as they passed.

"Spring of drowned dragon... unicorn... otaku... maniac... kiwi... emu... polar bear... skunk... Akane..."

Ukyo looked at the last pool. "How can there be a spring of drowned Akane?" she asked Ryoga.

"Well, she was nearly drowned in there." he said. "She lived, of course, but the curse still stuck."

"You mean, if I went in there I'd turn into Akane?"

"Yes." said Ryoga, he grabbed her arm and dragged her on. "But don't even think about it." he said firmly.

"Of course not!" Ukyo protested. "I was just curious."

"Curiousity is no good thing in Jusenkyo." said Plum.

The Guide continued to name the springs "Spring of drowned monk... oh, Nihao!" he greeted the young man standing by the spring. "You back?"

The young man swiveled around to face the group and asked the Guide something in Chinese. Ryoga's eyes narrowed. "Hey it's Taro!"

Pantyhose Taro spied Ryoga and scowled. "What are you doing here?" he snarled. "Is fem-boy with you?"

Ukyo blinked. "I take it this guy knows you and Ranma?" she said.

"Yes. He's the one whom Happosai named Pa... something embarrassing." Ryoga decided to avoid Taro's anger, he didn't really want to get in a fight right now. "He's visited Nerima a couple of times to try and get Happosai to change his name according to his town's law or something." He nodded to Taro. "Ranma isn't with me." he said. "I'm here looking for a cure."

Taro's eyes narrowed. However he appreciated Ryoga's silence on his name. "I'll be coming for the old freak again." he said. "Once I change him into a monk he will be only too willing to answer to me!"

"You don't have to go to all that trouble, hon." Said Ukyo. "Just ask Mrs Nadoka Saotome to help you, you'll have a new name in no time."

Taro considered her. "Who are you?"

"Ukyo Kuonji." she said with a bow. "Okonomiyaki chef and I am Ranma Saotome's... no, I was one of Ranma's fiancees." she bit her lip as pain nudged her heart. Ryoga gave her an encouraging smile.

Taro noticed the flicker of pain on Ukyo's face. "Heh, fem-boy doesn't deserve any nice girls like you." he said. "I'll act on your advice, Xiexie!" he turned and walked away.

Ukyo bristled. "How dare he insult Ranma like that!" she cried. "Why I oughta..."

"No fighting around the springs," Ryoga firmly held her back. "He's right though," he commented as they began to move off again. "Ranma never deserved someone like you." he said absently.

Ukyo was temporarily robbed of speech. She stared at Ryoga who was watching the Guide, wondering if he really meant what he said or whether he was just being nice to keep her from charging off after Taro.

"Here we are Mr Customer!" announced the Guide. "Nannichuan."

"At last!" eager to be cured, Ryoga dropped his pack and prepared to dive in.

"Stop!!!!" Plum screamed.

Ryoga teetered on the brink. "Aaaahhh... aaahhh... oh, thanks Ukyo." he said as the chef pulled him back.

Plum scolded her father in rapid Chinese and then turned to Ryoga and Ukyo with an embarrassed look on her face.

"So sorry!" she said. "Father mistake. You nearly jump into spring of drowned magical girl."

Ryoga went pale. A horrible image of him wearing a skimpy frilly outfit and holding an over decorated wand popped into his head. For the looks of it Ukyo was struggling with the same image - although she looked amused rather than horrified.

Plum pointed to the next pool. "That correct one." she said.

"You're positive?" Ryoga asked. "I'm not going to jump in and turn into a hippopotamus or something am I?"

"Bwahahahahahaha!!!!" Ukyo collapsed on the ground.

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "So glad I'm such a source of amusement!" he said sourly.

"Sorry sugar, go ahead."

He looked down at the water and exhaled slowly. This was it, the end of the pig. No more cute P-chan. No more fears of being turned into pork chops.

Ryoga jumped.

He felt the cool water swirl around him as he drifted down. Automatically his body tensed and his eyes closed as he anticipated the change, but this time nothing happened. Opening his eyes, Ryoga kicked and pushed his way up to the surface.

The lost boy gasped as he hit the air and he swam until he could stand waist deep in the water. Looking down at himself, at his human body standing in the cold water, he smiled. Fangs gleaming, he threw back his head and whooped with joy.

"I'M CURED!!"

Tears of joy pouring down his cheeks, Ryoga looked over to where the others were standing.

The Guide and Plum smiled at him, glad to see a customer happy for once. Ukyo was crying and smiling, she looked almost as happy as Ryoga.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo cried. She began to move towards him. "I'm so..."

"Stop!" Ryoga cried seeing she was near the edge of the spring.

Ukyo looked down, eeked and jumped away. "Whoopsie, don't want to go there." she said sheepishly.

Ryoga laughed and held out his hand. "Give me the flask and I'll get the water for Ranma." he said. He felt no anger towards his rival now, towards anyone for that matter. He was so tanked up with euphoria that he felt like he could love the whole world.

Ukyo tossed him the flask she had brought with her. Ryoga filled it and then waded out of the spring, handing the flask back to her. "You're right, this is the best wedding present you could give him," suddenly he reached out and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Ukyo… thank you so much," he said in a voice thick with emotion.

Ukyo gasped as the air was almost squished out of her and blinked at more tears that gathered in her eyes. "You jackass…" she whispered, swallowing hard. "You're welcome, Ryoga. Now, let me breathe!"

"Er… heh heh," Ryoga let her go, rubbing his neck with the back of his hand.

Ukyo turned to the Guide. "Thank you so much." she said bowing deeply. "I really appreciate all your help."

Ryoga did the same. Then he asked the Guide a question that had been bugging him for a long time. "If you know all the springs here, why didn't you ever show a cursed person, like Ranma or myself, to the spring that would cure them?"

The Guide suddenly went very red and took off at high speed muttering something about other customers to see. Ryoga and Ukyo looked puzzled, then Plum spoke up.

"Father have problem for many years." she said. "It mean he no can help peoples cursed."

"What is it?" Ukyo asked.

Plum sighed and looked sad. "Is very tragic, but..." she wiped a tear from her eye. "Father very proud, he no like to admit he need glasses."

Ryoga and Ukyo gawked at her in shocked disbelief.

Ryoga recovered first. "If that's the case, what on earth is he doing here as a guide?" he yelled in horror.

Plum blinked and then shrugged. "Family always guides here, is tradition. Must go, nice to meet you. Bye-bye!" she charged off after her father.

Ukyo shook her head. "Oh boy, it's a good thing this place is being closed." she turned to Ryoga. "Shall we go?"

"Hai." Ryoga looked around and sweatdropped. They were in the middle of Jusenkyo with no guides. "Lets go, but very carefully."

Ukyo nodded fervently.

* * *

It was raining in Shanghai. 

Ukyo wrinkled her nose as the train pulled into the station.

"Just my luck." she said crossly. "I go on holiday and hit the rain!"

Ryoga was digging around in his pack. "Damnit!" he said finally. "I think all the wet weather gear has shifted to the bottom. I'll have to hope the umbrella keeps me dry enough so I don't change."

Ukyo giggled. "Ryoga, you don't change anymore, remember?"

Ryoga stared at her for a moment, then a goofy grin spread over his face. "Oh... yeah."

They got off the train. Ukyo dashed undercover immediately, but Ryoga simply stood in the rain. He turned up his face and spread his arms, welcoming the cool drops that soaked him.

Ukyo watched him. She felt somewhat privileged. She was probably the first person to see Ryoga truly happy and carefree in a very long time and that made her glad he had come with her. After all the things she put him through with her scheming, he really deserved some happiness.

Still, he was getting awfully wet.

Abandoning her shelter, she joined Ryoga in the rain. He looked at her, his eyes glowing and one fang showing in his smile. Without thinking about it, Ukyo reached for him and took his wet face between her wet hands. She looked into his face, a small, pleased smile curving her lips and a wondering in her eyes. Despite the coolness of the rain Ryoga felt his skin burn at her touch. He looked at her, soaked already, her shirt clinging to her body, her hair flat against her head. The raindrops clung to her long lashes making her large eyes seem to shimmer - or were those tears. He put his hands over hers and pressed her fingers down on his face.

"Ryoga?" her voice was soft.

Ryoga's heart thumped a little harder. "Yes?" he whispered.

"Let's go to the hotel now, yeah? I appreciate your happiness, but it's kinda cold here."

Ryoga blinked, feeling slightly disappointed. "Uh... yes, sure."

Later, in one of Shanghai's modest hotels Ryoga waited outside the dining room for Ukyo to join him. He stared out of the window at the rain that continued to pour and tried to resolve some troubling feelings which had sprung up recently.

The first feeling was a sudden realization that he was definitely no longer in love with Akane. This had hit him when, going through his wallet yesterday, he had found a photo of her which he had obtained from Nabiki some time ago. Usually the photo made him sigh in longing and his heart to beat painfully. When he looked at it this time he had simply smiled and hoped that she was happy. This realization was both disturbing and relieving.

The second feeling was one of more clarity towards Akari. He couldn't stay with her. No matter how much she loved him, how sweet and kind she was, he couldn't resign himself to staying with her and raising generation after generation of sumo pigs. Neither could he ask Akari to leave her beloved pigs for him, she would do it, but she would be desperately unhappy and he just couldn't do that to her.

The third feeling was the most disturbing of all. Lately he had found himself watching Ukyo and feeling his heart beat faster as it once did for Akane. At first he told himself that his gratitude towards her was confusing his normal feelings of friendship, but looking back on the time they'd spent in Beijing he wasn't so sure. He knew he enjoyed being with her. Now that she had pulled herself together and was coming back to her old self he remembered what a fun person she was to be around when she wasn't annoyed with him. During this trip he discovered she had a good sense of humour and made him laugh more than anyone else he knew. When not scheming, she was a good listener and could give quite good advice too. Okay, so she suffered from the violent tendencies that seemed to affect Nerima girls, but that was normal to Ryoga now.

Ryoga frowned. He felt that he was starting to regard Ukyo Kuonji in a way beyond that of a friend and he didn't know what to do about it. Should he speak up and risk rejection? She'd just suffered extreme heartbreak, she probably wouldn't want to get tangled up in another relationship. So, Ryoga mused, should he remain silent and risk losing Ukyo to some other man? Should he just stick with the easy path, swallow his dislike of pigs and stay with Akari who he knew loved him?

"Aaaarrggghhh!" Ryoga smashed his fist onto the table. "Damnit! just when I was starting to feel better about myself too!"

There was a loud crack and the table sagged in the middle. Ryoga gulped and looked around wildly. Thankfully there was no one else close by to witness his wanton destruction. He quickly balanced the table, smoothing the tablecloth over it, and then moved himself and his glass to the next table, trying to act casual.

"Ryoga, sorry to keep you waiting." Ukyo's voice broke through the whistling he was attempting and then she moved into his line of sight.

The whistle stopped abruptly as Ryoga's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

Ukyo was wearing a dress. And not just any dress. This was a very beautiful Chinese-style red dress. It clung to her like a second skin and was slit to mid-thigh. Her arms were bare and she wore an elegant gold arm-band on one upper arm. Her mass of chestnut hair was piled on top of her head in soft bunches. She looked absolutely lovely.

Ukyo flushed as Ryoga continued to stare. "I-I know it's a bit much." she said. "B-but y'know I always envied Shampoo when she showed up in a dress like this and I saw it in the window as when walked here and I thought 'why not?'. So I slipped out and bought it.

I guess I shouldn't have, I mean it is a bit much? Yeah, I'll go and change..."

"N-no!" Ryoga snapped out of his paralysis and grabbed her hand. Her small, warm hand. "No, you... you look... it's... g-great, r-really. I mean it. I-I'd be honoured. I-I think you look..." his face went red and his nose twitched. "I think you look beautiful." he whispered.

Ukyo moved her hand to grasp his fingers. She smiled. "Oh, Ryoga." she sighed. "When will you ever get more adept around women?" she squeezed his fingers and let go to sit opposite him.

Ryoga swallowed. "Uh... s-shall we order?" he asked. He was trembling slightly. His confidence was shot to pieces. Ukyo had completely turned the tables on him, he couldn't think coherently anymore. His brain was shutting down. He made a supreme effort to pull himself together. After all, they had just spent several days together. Surely a pretty dress wasn't going to turn him into a complete moron!

Ukyo was perusing the menu. "I think the lemon chicken sounds nice." she said casually.

Ryoga picked up his own menu. "I agree." he managed in a stiff voice. "But I think I'm going for the sweet and sour pork."

Ukyo dropped her menu and stared at him openmouthed. Ryoga grinned. "Just kidding." he said with a fangy smile, pleased that he'd managed to be articulate enough to make a joke.

Ukyo made a face. "Oh haha."

They ordered (Ryoga chose the sweet and sour fish) and settled down to enjoy the meal. Ryoga concentrated on the food, eating for all he was worth, while Ukyo kept up a stream of meaningless small talk.

Then, just as they finished dessert, Ukyo sighed and rested her chin on her hands. "To think, tomorrow we'll be flying back to Japan." she murmured.

Ryoga put his fork down slowly. Back to Japan. Back to Nerima where Akane and Ranma could already be back. Back to faithful Akari who believed he was returning to her with all his love. Ryoga echoed Ukyo's sigh.

Ukyo smiled at him though the candlelight, her eyes glimmering. "It was a good break." she said. "I think I got things cleared up, did you?"

Ryoga smiled weakly. "I got cured." he said. "That would be a good thing on its own."

"Hmmm." Ukyo looked out of the window her expression slightly pensive.

"It would've been nice to have a longer time away." Ryoga offered. "Ten days wasn't that long."

Ukyo nodded. "But I can't stay away from Ucchans for too long, not if I want a business to come back to. Konatsu's improved, but he's still doesn't have much business sense."

Ryoga fiddled with his napkin. There was alot he wanted to say and he couldn't think of anywhere to start. Then Ukyo unwittingly gave him the opportunity.

"The rain's stopped." she murmured.

Ryoga looked outside at the hotel garden that were so prettily laid out. More importantly, they were empty. "Ukyo?"

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

"Would you like to take a walk through the gardens?"

Ryoga was very aware of Ukyo's presence next to him as they strolled through along the damp pathways in the gardens. His palms were sweaty with nerves and his throat felt tight. He shot a sidelong glance at her. Her head was bowed and her hands clasped at her front, and he noticed she was twisting her fingers together. Ryoga drew in his breath. Ukyo was just as nervous as he was! But why? Did she have warm feelings towards him too?

Gaining a smattering of courage Ryoga drew to a halt underneath the glow of outside lamp. Ukyo turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked. Her gaze rose to meet his, eyes shimmering in the lamplight.

"I-I needed to talk to you." Ryoga said, unnerved by the enormity of what he was about to ask and also how beautiful she looked right now. He licked his lips. "I need to tell you that I-I was... I am thinking that I... well... I would like to... umm..." he began to breath rapidly, his hands clenched and he turned away, trying to compose himself.

Ukyo clutched her hands tightly. She was both eager and dreading what she suspected he was trying to say. When he turned back to her, his eyes were almost fearful but there was an intensity to them that made her heart beat faster.

"When we get back to Nerima," said Ryoga in a tight voice. "I'd like t-to go t-to a... a m-movie or d-dinner or something... with you."

Ukyo let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Oh Ryoga..." she said, the words coming out on a strangled note. "I don't..."

Ryoga's heart sank to the bottom of his feet and started on its way to the centre of the Earth. He was a fool to hope. She obviously didn't want him as anything but a friend.

"Ryoga." Ukyo struggled with her feelings. She could tell her initial response was casting him into despair, but she wanted to be honest. "I don't know if I'm ready to face something like… well, dating…. But... I do know that these past ten days with you have been much better than I ever expected."

Ryoga's heart halted its descent and he looked into her anxious eyes.

Ukyo clasped her hands tightly together. "I'm frightened." she confessed. "I don't want to fall in love and find out that it's one way on my part again. I just couldn't take that." a tear tracked its way down her cheek. "And you... you have someone waiting for you. Can you really tell me that you don't love Akari?"

Ryoga reached out hesitantly and covered her hands with his. "I-I think... I don't love her." he said. "I know that… wh-when I'm with... with you, I-I..." he went red. "I feel happy."

Ukyo felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "I wish you wouldn't be so... so sweet to me," she cried. "It makes it very hard for me to understand how I feel."

Ryoga then did the bravest thing he'd ever done in his life. Pulling Ukyo into his arms, he kissed her gently on the lips, tasting the salt of her tears and feeling the warmth of her body in his arms. Slowly he deepened the kiss as he felt her respond, her arms moving around his neck and fingers curling into his thick hair.

When the kiss ended, they stared at each other and Ukyo placed a trembling finger on his cheek.

"We really shouldn't have done that y'know." she said softly.

"No." agreed Ryoga.

"You have to talk to Akari and sort everything out." She said.

"Yes."

"And we shouldn't let ourselves get involved until you're sure about you're feelings and I've had time to think."

"You're absolutely correct."

"We really don't need to stuff our lives up anymore."

"Mmmm."

"Ryoga, I don't think you're listening." Ukyo accused him as his fingers wandered through her hair and pulled the heavy mass down around her shoulders. "We should stop right here and now."

"And I agree with you completely, Ukyo." lied Ryoga.

He kissed her again and the world vanished for both of them.

* * *

Narita airport was just as crowded as those at Beijing and Shanghai, but Ukyo no longer felt nervous. 

"I almost feel like an experienced traveler now." she said to Ryoga as he helped her with her pack.

Ryoga grinned as he pulled his own pack on. "Oh I think you're doing pretty well." he took her hand. "C'mon, let's go. I have a craving for your okonomiyaki!"

"As if I'm going to cook one after a long journey!" Ukyo cried in mock indignation.

They hurried through the doors and into the terminal eager to get home.

"Ukyo-sammmmaaaa!!!"

Ukyo was nearly half-strangled as she was embraced by an ecstatic, blubbering Konatsu.

"You're back!" Konatsu wailed. "I missed you sooo much!"

"Hi... Konatsu, nice to see you too." Ukyo tried to pry the excited boy off her. Eventually Ryoga managed to haul Konatsu off and Ukyo could breathe again.

"Oh boy... to think that Ranma went through this nearly all the time with Shampoo!" She gasped.

"Oh! Oh!" Konatsu squealed excitedly and wriggled out of Ryoga's grasp. "I have some very good news for you, Ukyo-sama! Ranma Saotome has come back!"

Ryoga tensed.

Ukyo's eyes went wide and her breath came in short gasps. "R-really?" she managed to ask.

Konatsu nodded. "And he said that he wanted to see you as soon as you got back."

Ukyo felt faint, her hands trembled. Ranma wanted to see her! And she had to see him, right now. She had to see him, give him the nannichuan water and see his face light up with gratitude and affection for her.

Ryoga watched her face light up and a big smile spread across her face and his heart began its journey to the centre of the Earth again. The expression on her face screamed louder than words that she still loved Ranma.

"Ryoga," Ukyo turned to the despondent lost boy. "I have to go, I'll see you later, okay? Take care. See you soon!" she began to make her way towards the train station.

"Ukyo!" Ryoga called after her, his voice cracked with desperation. She paused and looked back. There was a strange look on her face as she regarded him. "I'm sorry, Ryoga, but I have to see him, you realise that," Ukyo's tone was pleading. "I have to go!" And with that she ran off, Konatsu on her heels.

Ryoga clenched his fists. Depression settled in and tears filled his eyes. Damn that Ranma Saotome! He always held this mysterious power over the women he cared for.

He realised he was starting to sound like Kuno and felt even worse. As he stood there in abject misery and was jostled on every side by the crowd, Ryoga thought of Akari. She only loved him and wouldn't run off just because some other idiot called for her. With a nod, Ryoga started walking out of the airport with Akari's home fixed in his mind.

* * *

Ukyo pressed her head against the coolness of the train window. 

"Idiot," she whispered. "Ukyo, you idiot."

In the brief euphoric moments of Konatsu's announcement she had forgotten everything except the desire to see Ranma. She had forgotten why she had gone to China in the first place, that Ranma was married and only desired her friendship. But worst of all, she had abandoned Ryoga.

"Oh, Ryoga... I'm so sorry." she sighed. "You must hate me for what I've done. And I don't blame you one bit."

Now it was too late. The train was speeding towards Nerima and she was sure that she would not see Ryoga for a long time, if ever.

"I hope you're happy with Akari," she whispered as she brushed her fingers over her lips and remembered his kisses in Shanghai.

Sitting opposite, Konatsu watched Ukyo with confusion all over his pretty face. What was making her unhappy now?

* * *

One month after landing back in Japan, Ryoga reached the gates of Akari's house. 

"Ryoga-kun!" Akari burst out of the door and threw her arms around him. "Oh I missed you! Where have you been?"

She pulled back and blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward, but I was so happy to see you!" she smiled up at him shyly.

Ryoga looked down at her. She looked adorable in her pink sweater, skirt with a pig motif, her soft brown hair with it's pink streaks and her sweet face. But the main thought that surged through his mind was that she wasn't Ukyo. He frowned mentally at his thoughts and managed a smile for Akari's benefit.

"It's nice to see you too."

Akari pulled him inside. "Come in, rest! I'll make you some tea and then you can tell me what you've been doing."

Inside the house, Ryoga sat down and looked around. The house had not changed a bit in the past three months. The pig motifs were still everywhere he noted sourly. Katsunishiki was seated in his usual place beside Akari's chair, he grunted at Ryoga. Ryoga smiled weakly.

Akari skipped out with a tea tray and set a cup in front of him. Then she sat down and beamed at him. Ryoga shifted uncomfortably.

"So, Ryoga-kun," she said. "Did you manage to talk to your friends in Nerima?"

"No." said Ryoga.

Akari looked sympathetic. "Oh no! Did you lose your way?"

"No," Ryoga sighed. "I did get to Nerima, but Ranma and Akane weren't there. They'd eloped."

Akari's eyes went wide. "Oh my!"

"I met up with another... friend." Ryoga admitted. A friend hardly began to describe what Ukyo had become to him, but he could hardly explain that to Akari. "Ukyo Kuonji."

"Do I know him?" Akari asked.

Ryoga decided not to correct her mistake, which was understandable when Ukyo was quite a masculine sounding name. "Uh... no. Anyway, we ended up going to China together. I went to Jusenkyo."

Akari looked alarmed. "You... did you... ?"

Ryoga nodded. "I don't turn into a pig anymore, Akari-san."

Tears filled Akari's eyes. "No little P-chan?" she cried. "Oh, Ryoga-kun... you were so cute! I didn't care, I liked your curse."

"But I didn't!" yelled Ryoga. "I hated it! I hated being that pig!"

Akari shrank back at his words, her eyes wide. Ryoga felt like slime for yelling at her. "Sorry, Akari-san. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

Akari smiled and got up. "That's alright, Ryoga-kun. I know you're tired from your long journey. Wait here, I'll get something to cheer you up." she went out of the room.

Ryoga sank back into his chair, feeling dissatisfied with his actions and her reaction. If he yelled at Ukyo like that she would have yelled back, not made an excuse for him. Yet she would never have made the mistake of thinking he enjoyed his former curse. He groaned and slumped down, why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

Akari re-entered carrying a prettily wrapped parcel. "Here you go, welcome home." she handed it to him with a shy but hopeful smile.

Ryoga took it and opened it. He pulled out a sweater, the one she had been working on when he left. He held it up and stared at it, at the small black pigs lovingly depicted on the yellow background. He closed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Ryoga-kun?" Akari's voice was worried. "Do you feel sick?"

Ryoga opened his eyes. He put the sweater back in the paper and wrapped it back up before Akari's astonished eyes. Then he stood and held it out to her.

"I can't take this, Akari-san." he said in a voice thick with strain. "This should be given to someone who really appreciates it. Someone who... who loves you."

Akari stared up at him. "Ryoga-kun... what are you saying?" she asked in disbelief. "I love you." she blushed. "I-I want to spend my life with you."

Ryoga gritted his teeth, praying for the strength to get through what he needed to say. He took a deep breath. "Akari-san, I'm sorry. But I love someone else," he said in even tones, hating that he was breaking her heart.

Instead of bursting into tears, Akari blinked in confusion. Guessing that she was in shock, Ryoga picked up his discarded pack. He couldn't stay any longer and give her any false hope. "I really didn't mean this to happen, but I can't live a lie pretending to love you. It wouldn't be fair to you or me," he sighed. "I hope you find happiness Akari-san, you deserve it."

Ryoga started to leave.

"Wait!" Akari called out.

Ryoga turned, bracing himself for the inevitable storm of tears and recriminations. But Akari simply smiled her sweet and shy smile.

"I'll wait Ryoga-kun." she said. "I know you'll come back to me, I can wait. You and I were meant for each other."

Ryoga sighed. "No Akari-san, we're not." and with that he left.

Akari went over to Katsunishiki and laid her head against her beloved pig's head. "He'll be back." she said softly. "I love him."

* * *

Three months of aimless wandering later and Ryoga once again entered the outskirts of Nerima. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about this, but decided that it would only be polite to go and offer his congratulations to Ranma and Akane - never mind that it would be six months late. 

He walked down the street ignoring the soft drizzle falling and the gathering chill of the evening. A light caught his eye and he found himself standing outside Ucchans Okonomiyaki. The sign said closed but there was a light coming from the restaurant.

Ryoga walked hesitantly to the door, but couldn't bring himself to knock. He wandered to one of the windows and peered inside.

In the light of one lamp Ukyo was sitting at the counter. She was in almost the exact same place as she had been when she and Ryoga had made that fateful decision to go to China. Ryoga's breath caught as he stared at her. She was leaning on the counter, her chin in her hands and a sorrowful look on her face. She looked very fragile and he could see tears making slow tracks down her face.

Ryoga gazed at her for a long time. Then he watched as Ukyo buried her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. Without thinking, Ryoga went back to the door and opened it.

Ukyo heard the step behind her and straightened. "I-I'm sorry, but Ucchans is closed for the evening." she said stiffly.

"Oh... but I really wanted one of your specials."

Ukyo gripped the counter tightly. "No... no... it can't be!"

Slowly Ukyo turned around and stared at what had to be an apparition. "R-Ryoga?"

Ryoga advanced tentatively. "ah... Hi, Ukyo."

"Ryoga!" Ukyo yelped, slid off her seat and ran to him.

Ryoga held out his arms and pulled her into his arms. A warm, contented feeling spread through him as he laid his cheek against her soft hair.

Ukyo hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed. "I thought I'd driven you away, back to Akari."

"You did." Ryoga said causing her to pull back and look at him in alarm. "But I just couldn't stop thinking about you, so I broke up with her and decided to come back, well, sort of." he sighed. "I guess I really am an idiot."

Ukyo wiped her eyes. "I'm the idiot." she said. "Come on let's go upstairs and sit down. We really need to talk."

"Sitting down sounds good." agreed Ryoga whose feet were starting to feel the miles.

Ten minutes later Ryoga was seated comfortably at Ukyo's table, a cup of tea in his hand and a plate of snacks in front of him. Ukyo entered, she had tidied herself up, and sat beside him. Ryoga smiled, enjoying the sensation of being close to her.

"I went kinda crazy at the airport." Ukyo said. "I felt really bad for leaving you like that, I figured that if you never came back it would be exactly what I deserved."

"So did you go and see Ranma?"

She nodded. "He gave me a big hug and said he was really happy to see me." she looked at Ryoga. "That's when I knew." she said, a blush stained her cheeks. "That I did love him, but only as a friend. After that, it was easy to congratulate Akane and to be happy for them."

Ryoga took a sip of tea. "Did you give him the water?"

Ukyo laughed then. "Yes and then the mayhem started! I handed him the flask and told him what it was. Ranma just stared at it for a while, then his Dad tried to snatch it, then all of a sudden Mousse appeared! Apparently he'd returned while we were away. Of course there was a fight with all the cursed people grabbing for the flask! Ranma managed to grab it, but just as he opened it, that guy Taro appeared - landing on top of Ranma's head of all places. The flask went flying, Ranma grabbed for it which knocked off Taro who got splashed with some of the water and the rest fell into the koi pond. The next thing I know there are four fish men wandering around and Taro is chasing Ranma around the house screaming about how Ranma has destroyed his life!" Ukyo shook her head. "Nabiki said that it was ironic that the one person who didn't want to be cured was. And at that point I decided I couldn't take it anymore and beat a retreat."

Ryoga groaned. "Why am I not surprised that this happened?" he said. "You should've just poured the water over Ranma without telling him what it was."

Ukyo grimaced. "Yeah, well, I know that now."

Ryoga glanced at her. "Did you mention that Jusenkyo's been closed?"

Ukyo sweatdropped. "Uh... no. I don't think they need to know that."

Ryoga sighed. "Ranma will have his hands full with Taro then. I suppose he needs someone yelling about how he's ruined their life."

Ukyo raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're not going to challenge him anymore?"

"Why should I?" said Ryoga. "I have no reason to. I'm cured of the pig and I'm not in love with Akane."

Ukyo smiled. "So, do you still want to go to that movie with me?" she asked shyly.

Ryoga grasped her hand. "I'd like that." he said softly.

* * *

Epilogue: 

Akari Unryuu walked down the streets of Nerima with Katsunishiki.

"It's been such a long time, Katsunishiki-chan." She said. "How long has it been since we saw Ryoga-kun?"

The huge pig grunted and Akari nodded. "Yes, five years." she sighed. "He must have really gotten lost this time." her expression brightened. "Still, I'm sure Ranma-san and Akane-san will know where he is."

Suddenly Katsunishiki grunted urgently. Akari looked at him in surprise. "What is it, dear?"

The sumo pig made motions towards the entrance to one of Nerima's parks. Akari put one hand to her heart. "Is it him?" she asked in hope. Katsunishiki nodded. Akari gasped and ran into the park.

"Where? Where?" she looked around and then her eyes saw the family by the lake.

The family was made up of a father, mother and a little boy of about two years of age. Akari's jaw dropped as she recognised the father.

Ryoga Hibiki swung his small son into the air causing Kaoru to burst into high-pitched squeals of laughter. Beside them, Ukyo looked up from unpacking the picnic basket and smiled at them. Ryoga looked down at her and asked if lunch was ready, she nodded and he sat down, holding Kaoru on his lap. Ukyo sat beside them and tickled her son's stomach causing him to giggle more. Ryoga put his arm around his wife and pulled her close, clearly enjoying this private time.

Akari watched the happy couple and their adorable child with tears in her eyes. So Ryoga had been telling her the truth, he had been in love with someone else and now he'd married her. Akari backed away.

"Let's go, Katsunishiki." she said in a small voice. "There is nothing for me here now."

She climbed on the pig's back and burst into tears. Katsunishiki galloped down the street, bweeing in distress. He went so fast that he knocked down several people, including...

"Fierce Tiger Gate Open Blast!"

THWACK!

Akari screamed and tumbled off Katsunishiki's back as the pig dropped unconscious. She sat up and looked around. A tall handsome young man wearing a black singlet, camouflage trousers and combat boots stood over the unconscious sumo pig. Akari gulped.

"Oh my." she said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Ryu Kumon looked down at the pretty girl on the ground. "Oh… damn, sorry Miss, I didn't mean to hit your… ride?"

Akari stood up and bowed. "Excuse me, sir. I am Akari Unryuu and you've just defeated my champion. According to my Grandfather, only the man who defeats Katsunishiki is worthy to be my husband..."

The End

* * *

Glossary: 

Xiexie: Thank you (Chinese)

Nannichuan: Spring of drowned man

Notes:

In the manga Pantyhose Taro has visited Jusenkyo a few times in the effort to get Happosai to change his name. He is also one of the few people who likes the power his curse form gives him (he fell into the spring of drowned yeti, bull, crane, AND eel and thus turns into a very big flying monster).

Akari was told by her grandfather that only the man who defeated Katsunishiki was worthy to marry her. Ryoga did this accidentally.

Ryoga met Plum during the Saffron storyline (last Ranma 1/2 manga volume). She knows about all the cursed people.

Ryu (or Ryuu) Kumon shows up in volume 26 of the manga and tricks Ranma's mother into believing that he's Ranma so he can get the companion scroll to the one that Genma gave his father a long time ago. He wears the outfit as described in the fic and 'Fierce Tiger Gate Open Blast' is one of his attacks. Despite his initial tricks, he's not a bad sort of person.

* * *

Author's note: 

I wrote this fan fic years ago, pulling an all nighter after the idea popped into my head at work. I've now done some editing, tidying up certain pieces and tweaking some areas (such as who Akari bumps into at the end, in the original it was Kuno and on retrospect I decided that was hardly fair on poor Akari!). It's not my best work, but I hope people enjoy it all the same.


End file.
